Vulnerable
by bluekinu
Summary: A tribute to Solomon's undying love for Saya.
1. Chapter 1

**Vulnerable**

By: bluekinu

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Blood + nor the song "Vulnerable" by the artist Roxette.

**Author's Note: **

**Chapter 1** is set after the scene in episode 43, atop Solomon's penthouse apartment. Thoughts were taken from episodes 10 to 43.

**Chapter 2** is set after the end of episode 47.

I originally wanted to make an AMV for this, but doing AMVs takes a huge part of my time, so putting it into writing is the next best thing. I hope you guys will be able to visualize my thoughts on this fic as much as I did!!

Thanks a million for reading!

* * *

"Saya…"

The wind carried Solomon's aching voice into the moonlit night sky of New York. Atop from his penthouse apartment's balcony, he gazed hurting at the fullmoon, the gentle wind brushing across his painfully angelic face.

His pain-stricken blue eyes illuminated with a sad glow amidst the cheerful lights that flickered from the buildings around him, and even if the soft wind blew gently at him, he felt as if it bashed through him with such coldness.

"You've just rejected me didn't you? … We could have ended this madness… Why?"

Solomon turned his face down and stared at the gray cement that lined his balcony floor, contemplating on the event that just happened minutes ago. His mind was racing at the same rapid pace as his heart, depression was overwhelming him, but he knew that his love for her was far greater than to just give in to such questioning thoughts of abandonment. Another gush of wind blew his way, sweeping the fine strands of his light blonde hair across his half tilted face.

The bright full moon had never looked this lonesome as it did tonight…

* * *

Almost an hour has passed and Solomon was still sitting motionless, reclined on the huge white couch, slipping in and out of consciousness. The top two buttons of his inner shirt and his cuffs had already been unbuttoned. Music was playing on the stereo, filling the entire living room with subtle tunes from songs of not so long ago.

Solomon's blue eyes shot open as soon as the sounds of violin filled the room. His left hand that lay resting stationary over his forehead fell beside him, and with his legs spread across him on the floor; he looked as if he was in utter surrender. He knew that that song would hit him pretty damn hard.

He felt his body starting to weight down on him, but he never really did willed himself to do anything else either, and as soon as the lyrics came out, he gazed out blankly through the glass door of the balcony.

_Everywhere I look I see her smile_

_Her absent-minded eyes_

_And she has kept me wondering for so long_

_How this thing could go wrong._

An unconscious smile broke down his lips as he remembered the first time he saw Saya, fidgeting at the sidelines as if she was hiding from something during the annual school ball back in Vietnam.

Saya looked very candid if not rather uptight, but gentle was her eyes…

_It seems to me that we are both the same_

_Playing the same game_

_But as darkness falls, this true love falls apart_

_Into a riddle of the heart._

Solomon's fingers twitched unconsciously and it didn't break his thoughts of the time he first tried to convince Saya to join them and stop fighting each other; back to the day when he secretly went to the "Zoo" to see her again.

Saya was defiant, and yet confused...

_She's so vulnerable_

_Like china in my hands_

_She's so vulnerable_

_And I don't understand_

_I could never hurt the one I love_

_She's all I've got_

_But she's so vulnerable_

_Oh so vulnerable_

Memories surged into Solomon's head like some movie scenes that flashed into the white screen.

The time he told David of the planned attack of Diva's Chevaliers and to take Saya somewhere safe.

When Saya was lost in her self, fighting off with Carl and James, and each time he intervened for her.

And when he finally admitted to Diva and to his brothers of his true feelings for Saya – their sworn enemy.

In all accounts, Solomon was in pain, but his determination was far stronger…

_Days like these no one should be alone_

_No heart should hide away_

_Her touch is gently conquering my mind_

_There's nothing words can say_

Again recollections from the night of the ball came rushing in. Having Saya in his arms as they waltzed across the room, and seeing her blush shyly complimented the pale pink dress she wore that night.

Saya looked awkward but nonetheless charming…and Solomon; in that brief moment felt such peace he had never felt before…

_She's colored all the secrets of my soul_

_I've whispered all my dreams_

_But as just nighttime falls this vision falls apart_

_Into a riddle of the heart._

Solomon blinked back into consciousness and out of his daze, but the images still came. Remembering how Saya looked while she lay asleep in the other room just earlier that night.

Saya looked tired and all Solomon wanted was to make things easier for her…for them…

* * *

Exhausted from the emotional turmoil that waged inside him, Solomon finally fell asleep as the last chords of the violin echoed through the room, fading slowly and softly into the background.

* * *

**Note: Please turn to the next chapter for the continuation.**


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

As soon as Solomon faded from Saya and Haji's sight, he immediately held onto the damp, cold cement walls of the alley

As soon as Solomon faded from Saya and Haji's sight, he immediately held onto the damp, cold cement walls of the alley. His body started to give into the stabbing pain that crushed from within the insides of his shoulder, which crippled him in each passing second.

He knew perfectly well what was happening to him, and for whatever strength that was left of his now deteriorating body, he was still able to haul himself towards the dimly lighted area of the alley.

His breathing was heavy and he can feel the bitter cold crawling through his limbs. Solomon leaned towards the cement wall and slided himself to the pavement into a sitting position, taking in whatever breath he's still capable of. He wasn't sure if he was having delusions or if his emotions are just too far out to control now, but whatsoever the reason was, he heard that song's chorus playing.

_She's so vulnerable_

_Like china in my hands_

_She's so vulnerable_

_And I don't understand_

_I could never hurt the one I love_

_She's all I've got_

_But she's so vulnerable_

_Oh so vulnerable_

Solomon turned his head as he heard familiar footsteps coming towards him.

He saw Amshel. Solomon was still well aware of the small conversation that has transpired between then in that alley. In his current state, pitiful as others may think, Solomon felt contented, even if things turned out somewhat bittersweet for him.

He may not have fulfilled the entirety nor will he ever be able to fulfill the promise he made to Saya and to himself, but at these last seconds of his life, he did not even think of regretting anything. From those numerous times when both happiness and sorrow made up his days, to the decisions he made and the actions he did; liberated him in ways no one will ever fully understand but himself.

Solomon knew his end was just seconds away from him. He felt that most of his body has crystallized already and he also knew that Amshel held him in his arms, and even though his brother might have seen him as a disspointment, Solomon felt Amshel's pain. And as he laid his head low at his last moments, he smiled at the memory of what he said to Diva and to his brothers not so long ago.

_"I will live with Saya as Solomon Goldsmith."_

And with that, he breathed-in his last and peacefully smiled and said to himself,

_"Saya…"_

* * *

**The End**

_Author's Note: Thanks again for reading till the end. Hope you were touched by Solomon's great love for Saya...I sure did._


	3. Chapter 3 extra

Hi Dear Reader,

This page is dedicated to silverwings1986's effort for doing an AMV from my fanfic you've just read above.

Please check out her creation, I know by then you can visualize more on what I was thinking as I was writing my fanfic.

Please go to youtube and type in the video search box: Blood+- Saya's So Vulnerable _(vid made by AnimeChatPage or silverwings19866, either way, they are the same)_

So sorry, I can't post the direct link, there's probems putting in the direct link. --''

Thanks and happy reading & watching!


End file.
